Midnight Sun
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Seorang gadis penderita penyakit langka yang menginginkan kebahagiaan.../warning inside/review/


KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"A SONG TO THE SUN"

©2011

A Fanfiction by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC banget *terutama Sasuke*, gaje, typo di mana-mana, idenya ngambil (bukannya nyolong?) dari sebuah film berjudul Taiyou no Uta ^^v

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rated : T

Summary :

Seorang gadis penderita sebuah penyakit langka yang menginginkan kebahagiaan...

Enjoy my fic~!

"A SONG TO THE SUN"

Chapter 1

Fajar yang indah di Konoha. Awan-awan tebal berwarna kelabu berarak menutupi langit merah muda aqua yang masih tampak gelap. Laut yang luas dan berombak tenang menjadi batas pandang kota itu. Hanya beberapa bangunan saja yang telah menyalakan lampu di fajar yang masih gelap ini, dengan kendaraan-kendaraan berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan yang masih berlampu, tak jauh dari bibir pantai.

Seorang gadis duduk menghadap jendela kaca besar di kamarnya yang berada di lantai teratas, lantai tiga. Mata emerald-nya memandang lepas ke arah pantai, mengamati laut yang berombak dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pandangannya sepenuhnya teralih kepada suara sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju melewati jalanan yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah rel kereta api. Jauh memang, tapi gadis itu bisa melihatnya. Suara sepeda motor itu cukup kencang untuk didengar, mengingat saat ini masih sangat pagi, dan belum banyak orang yang beraktivitas. Tak lama berselang, sebuah sepeda motor terlihat olah emerald-nya, arahnya mendekati rumah megah yang ditinggalinya itu. Lalu motor itu berbelok ke kiri, dan itu semakin memudahkan sang gadis untuk melihatnya. Seorang pemuda duduk di atas motor yang melaju itu, di samping kanan motor, terdapat sebuah papan selancar berwarna biru. Gadis itu terus mengawasinya tanpa berkedip, sampai sang pemuda menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah halte. Memarkirkan motornya, melepas helm, dan lalu berjalan menuju sebuah mesin penjual minuman, mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya. Sambil minum, pemuda itu duduk di bangku panjang berwarna cokelat.

"Ah," suara lembut gadis itu terdengar kecewa. Lalu dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat sang pemuda yang ternyata wajahnya tertutup oleh tiang pemberhentian bus bertuliskan 'halte'. Gadis itu semakin kesal, karena tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu walaupun sudah menjulurkan lehernya kesana-kemari untuk mencari posisi yang pas.

Dua buah sepeda motor menghampiri sang pemuda. Seragam mereka semua sama. Sepertinya akan berangkat ke sekolah, tapi, sepagi ini? Dahi lebar sang gadis sedikit berkerut, tapi kembali normal setelah melihat sang pemuda beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri dua kawannya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu, dan tak ayal membuat sang gadis tersenyum tipis. Mereka -–pemuda-pemuda itu— lalu segera pergi dengan motor.

Sang gadis menghela nafas, beranjak dari duduknya, dan menutup pandangannya dari jendela besar itu dengan menarik tirai yang disebut dermagan. Mematikan lampu, lalu mulai berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur besar. Dalam balutan selimut abu-abunya, gadis itu melamun sebentar dengan wajah murung, lalu menutup mata, tidur.

Matahari semakin meninggi, sinarnya yang keemasan menelusup melalui celah-celah pepohonan. Burung- burung beterbangan. Ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Di pusat kota, orang-orang berlalu-lalang, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kota Konoha di pagi hari tak kalah dengan Tokyo.

Lain lagi di Laut Konoha, beberapa anak muda terlihat sedang berselancar, kadang terjatuh, kemudian bangkit lagi. Dan jangan lupakan anak-anak berseragam sekolah ramai-ramai berangkat dengan bersepeda, atau berjalan bersama-sama yang lain. Mereka semua terlihat ceria, dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja sampai tak terasa matahari perlahan tenggelam di barat.

"Kring... Kring... Kring..." suara sebuah jam weker menggema memenuhi sudut-sudut kamar bernuansa gading yang cukup luas. Sebuah kepala berwarna merah muda terlihat menyembul dari balik selimut abu-abu yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menggeliat sebentar, dan tangan pucatnya menggapai-gapai weker yang nyaring itu, mematikannya. Gadis berambut sugarplum itu menuju jendela kaca, membuka tirai dermagannya dan juga membuka jendela kaca itu. Kegelapan langsung menerpa. Sambil menghirup udara yang dirasa sangat sejuk, gadis sugarplum itu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Langsung saja angin segar mempermainkan rambutnya, cantik.

"Itu dia Sakura, Bu," suara berat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sofa terdengar.

"Ya," jawab gadis bermata emerald yang bernama Sakura itu sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya, meletakkan sebentuk gitar dengan wadahnya di sudut ruangan.

Seorang wanita berambut merah tua membawa beberapa makanan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah, sementara Sakura memoles wajahnya dengan sebuah lotion cream.

"Malam ini kau akan pergi lagi, Sakura?" tanya wanita itu pada putrinya. "Begitulah," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Tiap malam," ayah Sakura menoleh, rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi ikut bergerak. "Kau membuat lagu, kan?" tambahnya.

"Hn,"

"Hari ini aku libur," ucap sang ayah. "Aku akan ikut dengannya, Bu,"

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukannya, Yah," seru Sakura geli.

Wanita setengah baya yang masih sibuk bolak-balik dapur-meja makan itu tersenyum, "Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia suka, Kakashi," lalu pandangannya teralih pada Sakura, "Kau tahu kapan mataharinya terbit, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Bu," Sakura duduk di kursi meja makan. "Jam 04.40,"

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah sebelum jam 4,"

"Aku mengerti," ujar Sakura.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh,"

"Rin," Kakashi tersenyum geli. "Sakura sudah dewasa, dia tahu apa yang baik untuknya,"

"Tapi aku ibunya,"

"Sudah. Tenang saja, Bu," gadis itu menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya, dan meminumnya.

"Selamat makan,"

Sakura keluar rumah sambil menenteng gitar dalam wadahnya, lalu melangkah cepat menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi. Setelah berjalan kira-kira 10 menit, sampailah dia di sebuah lapangan sekaligus taman dengan beberapa bangku buatan dari semen menghiasi tepi-tepinya. Sampai di tengah lapangan, gadis itu membersihkan tempat itu dari bekas rokok dengan kakinya yang memakai sepatu kets berwarna denim.

"Dilihat seperti apapun, dia masih anak-anak," seorang polisi jaga hendak turun dari mobil patrolinya saat melihat Sakura sendirian di lapangan. "Malam-malam begini, dia itu tersesat, ya?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," polisi lain yang lebih tua menyahut, menahan gerakan polisi pertama. "Orangtuanya kan telah menjelaskan sebelumnya,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... XP adalah semacam alergi. Penderitanya akan meninggal jika terkena sinar matahari,"

"Hah?"

"Itulah kenapa dia hanya bisa keluar saat malam hari,"

Setelah semuanya bersih, Sakura duduk dan meletakkan wadah gitarnya di hadapannya. Membukanya, lalu mengambil isinya. Sebuah gitar.

Setelah menyalakan sebuah lilin dalam cangkir yang dibawanya bersama sebuah korek api, Sakura meletakkan lilin itu di atas wadah gitar. Lalu dia mulai menyetel gitarnya, mencari nada yang pas. Sedetik kemudian, dia memainkan intronya, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?_

_Saenai, hibi wo sugosite, yeah.._

_Yowasa mo itami mo, donokurai kanjiteru no?_

_Tarinai kinou ni obore, yume ni kaita kyou?_

_Soro wa nakute mo, yeah yeah_

_Yoake mae no matataku hoshi wa kiete itta no?_

_Asu he itta no?_

_Tomorrow never knows, IT'S HAPPY LINE.._

Sejenak Sakura berdiri mematung di depan halte bus yang biasa disinggahi pemuda peselancar itu, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk setelah meletakkan gitarnya di samping bangku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba Sakura berbaring di bangku itu. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia memandang tiang bertuliskan "Halte" di depannya. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit, lalu mulai menggeser tiang pengganggu pandangan itu. Sakura menggeser ke kiri sejauh kira-kira dua meter, lalu kembali duduk dan berkali-kali memandang tiang itu, lalu lantai tiga rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum puas. Tiba-tiba jam tangannya berbunyi.

"Beep... Beep... Beep..." ctak!

"Ah, sudah pagi, ya..." seorang pemuda dengan malas bangkit dari bed-nya, setelah mematikan weker di mejanya, mengacak-acak rambut ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang dan menguap. Segera mandi dan memakai kemeja, lalu pergi dengan membawa tas dan papan selancarnya.

Sakura tersenyum puas dari jendela kacanya yang besar. Dilihatnya pemuda yang sama duduk di bangku yang tadi malam didudukinya. Sekarang pandangan Sakura tak akan terganggu lagi dengan tiang itu. Tapi tiba-tiba sang pemuda kebingungan memperhatikan tiang itu, sedangkan Sakura memandangnya geli.

Rin dan Kakashi telah sibuk mengemasi bahan makanan di dapur. Bahan-bahan itu nantinya kan dibawa ke restoran kecil milik keluarga mereka yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka saat Kakashi hendak keluar membawa kotak penyimpanan bahan makanan itu, dan melihat siapa yang datang, pria berambut perak itu langsung menahan orang itu dengan kakinya, "Hei, hei!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda yang memakai seragam sekolah berseru pada Kakashi, "Yosh!"

"Jangan bilang 'yosh!' padaku!" si gadis hanya nyengir. "Ino-chan, kau bolos lagi?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Yosh, begitulah! Sakura di mana?"

"Dia baru akan tidur, kalau kau membangunkannya, dia akan membunuhmu!" ujar Kakashi.

"Ah. Tidak akan kalau aku yang melakukannya," Ino hanya nyengir.

"Hah, terserah kau saja. Naiklah," Kakashi segera keluar. Ino menggumamkan terimakasih lalu masuk, tapi kemudian berhenti setelah memandang sesuatu yang tergantung di dekat pintu, "Oba-san, kau membuat yang baru lagi?"

"Ya, yang lama sudah terlalu kecil," jawab Rin di dapur.

"Oh, bagus juga," Ino mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Hey, lebih baik jangan menyentuhnya, nanti Sakura marah," seru Rin.

"Ah, berlebihan,"

Rin membuka pintu sambil membawa bahan makanan. "Oh ya Ino-chan, aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi, jangan mengambil sesuatu di kulkas ya," ujar Rin sambil tertawa.

Ino hanya tertawa dan berseru 'OK' saat Rin sudah keluar rumah. Ino lalu menaiki tangga, menuju lantai tiga rumah itu.

"Jarang orang bisa berselancar sampai sana," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di tepi pantai bersama sahabatnya.

"Yah, dia kan memang sangat suka berselancar, Naruto" timpal pemuda yang satunya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan lulut pemuda yang berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat, "Hey, hey Sai! Mataharinya sudah tinggi!" serunya. Sai lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Hah? Tidak mungkin, sudah jam 8! Kelas dimulai pukul 9!"

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri. Naruto berseru, "Hey Sasuke! Ayo cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Apa?"

Ketiga pemuda itu mengendarai motor mereka masing-masing dengan kecepatan tinggi, kebut-kebutan di jalanan yang mulai ramai, dan tak jarang diteriaki orang yang melintas, tapi mereka tak peduli. Yang terpenting di pikiran mereka adalah cepat sampai sekolah dan tidak dihukum.

"Selamat datang," ujar Rin ramah pada pelanggan.

"Apa rekomendasi menu hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Uhm... Ravioli. Anda berniat memesannya, Nyonya?"

"Buatkan satu untukku,"

"Aku pesan minestrone soup dan foiegras brulee," ujar gadis di samping wanita itu. "Oh ya dan dua piña colada," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," Rin tersenyum manis pada pelanggan itu sambil mencatat menu yang dipesan, lalu berjalan menuju dapur restoran, "Meja sembilan, minestrone soup, ravioli, foiegras brulee, dan dua piña colada" ujarnya pada Kakashi yang segera membuat makanan itu bersama koki yang lain.

"Ini pesanannya. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu,"

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura memasang wajah bete-nya, muka ditekuk, bibir maju beberapa centi. Dipandanginya seorang supir bus yang sedang menggeser tiang halte yang tadi malam dipindah Sakura, ke tempat semula.

"Hey Forehead!" seru Ino yang tiba-tiba berada di kamar Sakura.

"Kau, Pig! Ketok pintu dulu bisa tidak?" seru Sakura tambah bete. Ino hanya nyengir.

"Kau lagi lihat apa, sih?" gadis pirang itu ikut memandang jalanan, dan menemukan seorang supir bus yang sedang menggeser tiang halte.

"Tak melihat apapun," Sakura segera menuju bed-nya, dan duduk. Sementara Ino masih sibuk melihat si supir dengan pandangan bingung.

Malam yang cerah. Bulan tetap berada di langit ditemani bintang, yah, walaupun bukan pertengahan bulan dan bukan bulan purnama. Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat sedang mengendarai sebuah sepeda melewati jalanan yang sepi. Tapi apa itu di belakangnya? Sebuah kepala merah muda tengah duduk di boncengan belakang dan tertawa-tawa dengan gitar dan wadahnya di tangannya, ngeri juga merasakan kecepatan si gadis pirang saat sedang naik sepeda.

"Stoooppp...!" seru Sakura sambil turun dari sepeda. "Kau itu mau membunuhku atau bagaimana, Pig?"

"Hahaha... begitukah? Kurasa wajar kok mengendarai sepeda seperti itu," kilah Ino sambil memarkirkan sepedanya. "Ayo, kita cari tempat yang nyaman,"

Kini dua sahabat itu duduk berhadapan di tengah sebuah lapangan, lapangan yang biasa dipakai Sakura untuk "kontes"nya.

"Ino, dengarkan lagu ciptaanku ini, ya. Judulnya... It's Happy Line," Sakura mulai memainkan gitarnya, dan bernyanyi. Ino yang duduk di hadapannya mengangguk-angguk, mulai menikmati permainan Sakura.

"Yoake mae no matataku hoshi wa kiete itta no? Asu he itta no? Tomorrow never knows... it's happy-" Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi. Pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu. Ino yang melihatnya menjadi bingung, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Ino memutar kepalanya, dan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar yang sedang berjalan dengan kemeja yang kusut dan ransel di bahunya. Sakura tak berhenti memandang pemuda yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sakunya itu, sampai dia menghilang di balik tikungan.

Sakura menghela nafas, masih memandangi arah hilangnya pemuda itu. Ino memandang Sakura, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah bangkit dan menyerahkan gitar yang tadi dipegangnya pada Ino, lalu berlari.

"Hey, kau mau kemana Sakura!" seru Ino. Sakura tak menjawab dan terus berlari ke arah tikungan, mengejar pemuda tadi. Jarak yang cukup jauh membuat Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, tapi kemudian berlari lagi. Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan pemuda itu sambil terus berlari. Tapi lalu dia mundur dan melihat ke arah palang lalu lintas kereta api yang sedang tertutup, menandakan bahwa akan ada atau telah ada kereta yang lewat. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya melihat pemuda itu berdiri sendirian di sana.

Sakura berlari lagi menghampiri pemuda itu saat dia hendak menyebrangi rel kereta. 5 meter... 3 meter... 1 meter...

"BRUKK!"

"Aduh!"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Author's Note :

Hmm... Kazu publish fic baru lagi... padahal lagi pusing mikirin kelanjutan fic yang lain hahaha *aneh*

Sebenernya udah dibikin lama, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang, Kazu lagi disibukin daftar ke SMA hehe~ semoga lancar deh, oh ya, Kazu punya kabar gembira, Kazu lulus dengan nilai yang bagus~~ dan masuk 7 besar lulusan terbaik hohoho~

Tapi Kazu juga ada berita sedih... keponakan Kazu baru meninggal tanggal 3 Juni kemarin, padahal dia baru semester 2 di Surabaya... kecelakaan :'(

Kalo denger lagunya Last Child yang judulnya Diary Depresiku, keluarga jadi pada pengen nangis soalnya itulah lagu terakhir yang dinyanyiin sama almarhum Yoga.. fuhh.. padahal menurut Kazu lagu itu biasa-biasa aja deh *piss* Osh, doain readers, semoga almarhum bisa diterima di sisi Allah dengan segala amal baiknya, bagi temen-temennya dan aku, Yoga adalah sahabat yang baik banget... *aduuh maaf malah jadi curhat v*

Yosh, thank you buat yang udah mau baca, dan double thanks buat yang mau review hehe~

REVIEW...

Jaa.. Fighting!


End file.
